Embarrasing stories
by AkakolovesHetalia
Summary: Omorashi for HTF characters, every chapter will focus on a specific character. Enjoy these stories! (fail summary)
1. Chapter 1

**Hello guys! How are you? Im back in omorashi stuff and now I will torture HTF characters (don't judge me, it was Aiko's idea and in my profile said that-)**

**Aiko: yeaaaaah, mine, because that girl *point to Akako* lost a bet with me, so I obligated to make this story **** but I say that it was an omorashi stuff and she accepted. **

***Blushes heavily* Yeah, but alright let's start. The characters will appear in human versions. Here is a list of HTF (and Ka-Pow if you want) characters that I (or we) can write:**

_The easiest (I can write)_

*Splendid

*Flaky

*Petunia

*Flippy (not Flipqy, but I can try however)

*Russell

*Giggles

*Sniffles

*Splendont (the other Ka-Pow characters are included in the other list)

*Toothy

*Mime

*Truffles

*Lammy (or Mr Pickles if you want)

*Cuddles

*Lifty

*Shifty

*Handy

*Nutty

* * *

_The difficults (but I can try)_

*Disco Bear

*Lumpy

*Pop and Cub (since Cub he's a baby, I don't think I can write much about him, just omutsu if you want)

*The rest of Ka-pow characters (Sneaky, Mouse Ka Boom)

*Any other character not listed here

* * *

When you have your character, you should tell me:

Character(s): If you want a pairing feel free for ask it

Wetter(s):

Situation:

That's all, if you want another thing for perfect your story, just ask for it

Well- see ya in other chapter


	2. Splendid

**HTF omorashi**

**Warning:**

***The characters are human (no animals)**

***Contains omorashi (pee desperation/wetting) if you don't like, better not read.**

Splendid

Splendid was reading a book and drinking some juice when he heard a scream of someone. Quickly he drank his juice in maybe three seconds and looked for the person who needs help. It was Giggles and she was falling from the roof of her house. Splendid saved her (a miracle for her) but now he felt a tingle between his legs. He had to pee now. Splendid frowned and flew back to his house. But when he almost arrived he heard another shout for help.

The blue-haired guy doubted if he help or no. He decided to save that person, his bladder could wait right? NO! In that moment, a tiny spurt of urine began to slowly damp his pants

He gasped putting his hand between his legs, trying to stop the flow. Splendid regain control, but his blue pants had a apple-sized stain. Splendid saw Petunia running because a hungry bear was chasing her. Splendid quickly flew to reach her but the aching in his bladder became pain, he had never had to go quite this badly before. "Oh no" he mumbled as he felt more urine escape. It didn´t make that stain bigger but still... His face was red but saved Petunia, praying she didn't see the stain on his pants. But she did.

Splendid wasn't sure he could hold it anymore. Everything in him was strong, except his bladde. Now he was saved, he flew to his house but when he was a few kilometers away from it, Splendont reached him.

"See you again Splendid"

"Splendont not now please, if you want we can fight later, but now I need to-" he said holding his crotch as he felt some urine escape dampening his blue pants turning them in a darker color, Splendid gasped covering his wet pants

"Oh, I see you have to go to the restroom right?" Splendont smiled mischievously "First try to reach this" he hold Splendid's house keys and flew farther and quickly disappeared.

Splendid began to cry "Why this happened to me?" he covered his face as soon as he lost control fully. His blue pants suddenly became darker and a bigger and bigger puddle formed beyond his feet. His face was bright red and he was crying uncontrollably. And it got worse, suddenly Flippy appeared and he saw Splendid crying "What would happen to him?" he though

"Splendid… why are you crying?" he said and stared surprised. Splendid the hero wet himself and he was too ashamed, his cheeks glowing. Flippy's cheeks became red too.

"Don´t look at me, please" Splendid mumbled

"Don´t worry, I won't laugh of you, it is perfectly normal to have an accident, don't cry Splendid"

"It's so embarrassing" He sobbed.

"It's ok, there's nothing to be ashamed of"

Splendid suddenly stopped crying and try to open the door, but he couldn't. Flippy broke the locked door and Splendid ran inside with his soaked pants but before he thanked the ex soldier.

* * *

**Sorry! But I lost (better, I erased BY ACCIDENT) my Russell omo :'( and I was like nooooooooooooo! *sob* but I found this Splendid omo that I wrote months ago, so I decided to post it. Don't be mean!**

**Nexts stories:**

***Russell**

***Nutty**

***Petunia**

***Flaky**


	3. Russell

**Finally back! Enjoy this!**

* * *

Russell

The blue haired guy squirmed uncomfortably in the car seat, fighting against that ropes that held him strongly. Why Russell was squirming a lot? He had to pee, maybe because he was scared or just his bladder decided to fill in that moment.

He knew it was a very bad idea to pass where the twins were stealing some food, and also run. He didn't want to tell someone, in fact, he tried to convince the green haired guys to let him free. But Lifty and Shifty didn't believe him.

"Still holding on?" Shifty said while Lifty chuckled in the back seat.

"No more" Russell said, trying to sound well.

"So you don't mind that we can talk about the waterfalls we visited in the Happy Tree forest right?"

"Or about that geiser" The twins began to laugh

"S-stop it guys. I promise I won't tell to anyone about you did. Please let me go!" Russell whimpered as he tensed his muscles. He was burning with that urge, with that maddening urge to use the toilet.

"How can we believe you? You told to the police the last time we stole a supermarket. Fortunately, they didn't catch us."

"I know! But this time I won't say anything! Please let me out of the car!"

"Okay" The twins said and stopped the car. The three guys have arrived home. Shifty forced Russell out of the car and took him to the basement. Russell bit his lip and whimpered silently as he could feel his bladder spasmed and a small spurt of hot piss escaped from him. It didn't damp his pants but still he could felt the warness and wetness in his crotch. Lifty and Shifty forced the pirate to sit in a chair.

"G-guys, aren't you going to untie me?"

"Nope, we will just leave you here and see how much time you can hold yourself" Shifty said putting some stronger ropes around Russell's body.

"Pleaaase I have a weak bladder and I don't think I can-"

"Oh come on, you are a pirate. Pirate's bladders are strong"

"But mine no! Pleeease, I won't say anything about what you did"

But it was too late. Lifty and Shifty were gone. Russell could hear their car going far away from the house. Fortunately, the green-eyed guys didn't force him to drink water, like Disco Bear once ago. He wasn't sure about how much time had passed since the twins left him alone in the dark basement, but he knew one thing: He was about to burst. He couldn't do anything to control his bladder, besides rocking himself a little bit. He tried to put his left hand between his legs, hopping the pain would leave his body. Then, he could feel another larger stream gush out, slowly soaking his black pants. He gasped loudly

"Damn, I don't think I can hold it. Lifty, Shifty, pleeeeeease, let me free" The blue haired guy desperately shouted as tears began to form in the corner of his eyes. "Well, if I can think of something else, maybe that could help me" It didn't work.

Then, someone enter to the house. Russell was already scared and every step he could hear, his bladder spasmed more as more spurts escaped from him, making a small puddle between his wooden legs. That person was approaching to the basement. Oh no, he though; he knew that a disaster was about to happen. It was coming, approaching...

"Russell!" It was Lumpy

Russell got scared and his bladder gave up and spilled all its contents. A hissing noise could be heard in the silent room and warm piss soaked his pants, and it was making a puddle around the chair.

"Oh no, I can't stop it" Russell sobbed, as his cheeks began to burn and get red; tears spilled down his cheeks. The pirate tried to stop the flow, but now he couldn' His potty accidents were too frequent when he was a child and finally, he stop wetting himself when he visited a ship. Finally his stream began to get less strong, in became in drips, and then in nothing. The poor pirate didn't want to look at Lumpy's face.

"Oh Russell, it's ok"

"N-no it's not! Look at this mess."

"I know Russell, but this isn't bad"

"You are a dork Lumpy, I have wet myself" Russell sobbed. The taller guy untied the emotionally weaken pirate. Then, he hugged him.

"It was an accident Russell; you don't have to be ashamed"

"B-b-but"

"No buts, now, let's get you a change of pants" The two guys quickly left the evil twins house.

* * *

**Nexts stories:**

***Nutty**

***Petunia**

***Flaky**

***Lammy**


End file.
